Darling
by Ventiwings
Summary: She danced and danced, slowly losing her sanity, her common sense to get out of the rain.


**Darling**  
><strong> Summary: She danced and danced, slowly losing her sanity, her common sense to get out of the rain.<strong>

_Pfft. I'm an idiot, yeah, but this sprung out on me and it felt nice writing a fanfiction again. Yeah, I know, I should get to updating my others, but this was motivational reasons...and also because people in my Creative Writing class just enjoy writing about love. What about the heart break that comes along with it? I mean sure, I adore the happier concept of it, but there are some who just don't receive the better end of the stick when it comes to falling in love with love...y'know? Well I'm boring you all so I'll let you continue and yes this is shorter than my usual writing. _

_There are some "Easter eggs" that I placed in consecutive sentences for you guys to show that I'm still thinking of ya._

* * *

><p>The rain covered the town with droplets of water, making noise in the sleepy town. The street lights were foggy, the artificial light trying to break through the misty veil. Seconds ticked by until the drizzle turned into a heavy downpour and flooded the silent streets.<p>

The silence was broken.

A girl's laughter reverberated.

Her body twirled against the droplets, dispersing them, breaking their fall to the earth below.

A smile plastered on her face with an inane grin weighing on her face.

The laughter escaped her parted lips and continued with each step she took.

Her petite body spun and she leaped into a forming puddle, feeling its muddy water splash against her skinny legs.

Her shoes were soggy from the wet ground and the constant hopping from one murky puddle to the next.

It was almost as if she was searching for a portal disguised itself as a puddle in order to fool the humans that avoid it like the plague.

If anyone was foolish enough to run outside and join her, she would've snapped out of her reverie.

If anyone was foolish enough to run outside, she would take his or her hand and pull them into her silly dance.

If anyone...

She didn't need anyone to dance with in this heavy rain.

She didn't need anyone at all because this moment was only between her and the rain.

Her laughter was trying to beat the roaring thunder that rolled onto stage for its cue.

Her feet gradually grew sore from parading around as if trying to maneuver the raindrops that were yet to fall.

Her hair soaked and flattened, whipping around with her sporadic movements.

Her clothes were drenched and clinging to her body, water sinking into its threads and putting more weight on her small body.

She kicked her soggy foot into another puddle, producing a miniature wave to it the concrete.

There was no time to think of the consequences she was going to face after this.

Or what it'll take to in order to get rid of the adrenaline she felt coursing through her veins.

Maybe she was just being selective with her way of unleashing it?

Or maybe she was looking from one to three or to a million reasons as to why she found herself giggling like a maniac in the freezing rain.

Instead of creating a headache with water pounding on the top of her skull, she retained the grin, feeling the pain of her cheeks yelling at her.

She couldn't stop.

She couldn't stop dancing, or laughing, or smiling despite the pain that screamed within her body.

She danced and danced, slowly losing her sanity, her common sense to get out of the rain.

With another hop, her footing gave out and she slipped to the pavement. The world didn't stop revolving, the rain kept falling and her tired breath finally got the better of her. Her heart was racing, taking in what her mind wanted to push away during her little dance number. It was telling her to be sensible, to get out of the mess she involved herself in, to just rest and finally take a breather.

Maybe if she was rational then this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't dance like an idiot, prancing in the rain and hoping that the moment would stretch around the world like a continuous loop. She wouldn't have hoped, have dreamed of the silly thought that love was as great as story books told her.

There were no butterflies; they fluttered to their death when she witnessed the stolen kiss.

Two people and their lips meeting each other in a sweet embrace and there she was with her pathetic expression donned on her face. Her heart was slowly cracking in two behind her chest, behind the large uniform that had a small tear underneath the left sleeve. The right cuff had a thread taunting people to extend its existence or cut it off completely.

That was her desired kiss that was taken. Hers. At least, it was supposed to be from the letter she got from him. That is what she thought until a friend sympathetically told her that it was just a scheme to get the pathetic dancing girl to stop giving chase.

Someone sat awkwardly next to her, trying not to utter a word, shifting on her seat.

Someone else gave words of comfort, urging her to get over it, that she deserved _better_.

Another stayed silent, playing around with her plushie, her eyes averting everyone's.

Who were they again?

Who were the people who sat beside her, comforted her, spoke kind words to _her_?

Did she even deserve those words?

And so the girl got up from the ground and began dancing once more. She wanted to forget the pain of her shattered heart, the tears that were spilling from her eyes, stinging her frozen cheeks and the common sense that scolded her harshly. Words were viciously being said within her skull and she chose to ignore them because she was an imprudent girl who sought love when it didn't seek her.

She laughed once more, tasting the salty mix of tears and rain landing in her mouth.

She tried to reach what she believed to be reachable and failed miserably enough that her rationality gave up on her and decided to let her become the fool to fate.

And so she danced and danced with the streetlights glaring through the night.

* * *

><p>By the way, I entered NaNoWriMo!<p>

It's a contest, or event, where people all over try to write a novel by the end of the month. So I'll be having a creative month rolling and that'll probably mean more updates or more one shots.

**This isn't a oneshot.**

_I don't even know what this is._

You'll understand more after chapter one of course!

~Ventus


End file.
